The present invention relates to a remote controlled (piloted) aircraft constructed for aerodynamic lift.
Unmanned aircraft, also known as remotely piloted vehicles or RPV for short, are used, for example, for air reconnaissance or as attack aircraft. In order to obtain satisfactory and useful infrared or TV pictures, one needs an aircraft with a basically very stable platform or payload body which, in turn, is a part of a rather slowly flying aircraft. On the other hand, a slowly flying aircraft stabilized in that manner is an easy target particularly when flying at low altitudes.
Unmanned, remotely piloted vehicles are known in different varieties whereby, however, the typical craft is designed just as an airplane. Such a craft has a disadvantage in that it has a structurally defined direction of propagation and on sighting the craft per se, the orientation of its shape in the sky immediately yields information as to the direction in which it flies without requiring observation of the actual movement of the craft. The craft, therefore, can be attacked quite rapidly as its course is readily available just upon sighting, and its future positions are readily predictable. Lateral evasion maneuvers are possible only to a limited extent. Also high rolling and yawing movements during rapid course change introduce instabilities to a considerable extent.